


A Kiss to Cheat

by EchoResonance



Series: Sheith Week 2k16 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoResonance/pseuds/EchoResonance
Summary: “Cocky,” Shiro teases, dancing just out of Keith’s reach.“It’s not cocky if I’m good,” Keith refutes, still grinning.“Until you actually beat me, moves like that are absolutely cocky,” Shiro says.On a rare day off, the red and black paladins take a break





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week 2k16, Day Five: Playful/Training

“You’re leaving your side open,” Shiro warns as he lunges forward.

Just before his fist connects with Keith’s side, the gap in his defenses disappears. Keith’s hand snaps out and closes around Shiro’s wrist as he lunges to the side, and while he might not have the strength to overpower Shiro, he knows how to pull him off-balance. In the split second before Shiro can recover Keith strikes, aiming a brutal roundhouse kick at his exposed side. Shiro twists to block the blow, but he’s still teetering and the attack sends him stumbling to the side. Keith follows up with a quick punch to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.

“What was that?” Keith smirks, dancing back with arms still raised.

Shiro rights himself, his own lips twitching, and shifts back onto the balls of his feet. His arm throbs a little from the kick and there’s probably a bruise forming on his chest, but it’s easy to ignore. They’ve both gotten and given much worse—after all, what use is training if they don’t go all-out? Today, though, is a rare day off so they’re allowing themselves to hold back a little. It’s the only reason Keith would have intentionally left himself so glaringly open and the only reason Shiro didn’t bother to be suspicious as he took advantage.

“Cocky,” Shiro teases, dancing just out of Keith’s reach.

“It’s not cocky if I’m good,” Keith refutes, still grinning.

“Until you actually beat me, moves like that are absolutely cocky,” Shiro says.

Keith raises an eyebrow and they take to circling each other on the deck. It’s a familiar dance, once they began learning back at the Garrison and one they’ve continued improving upon since their reunion. They’ve both changed and improved, of course, but there are little things that haven’t. Keith’s impatience is nowhere near what it once was, but if Shiro spends long enough just out of range, the red paladin will get worked up enough to leap in guns blazing. And Shiro is hardly perfect, either. His skill is the result of just under a year of hell on a Galra ship and excessive training prior; he’s well-balanced and he knows his own weaknesses enough to compensate. However, there’s a natural ability in Keith that Shiro lacks, a speed and adaptability that he just can’t quite mimic, and it’s what usually allows Keith to get a few hits on him.

“Well, come on then,” Keith goads, spreading his arms out wide. “Or are you afraid this is gonna be the day I pin _you_?”

Shiro laughs as he lunges. Keith isn’t surprised, and he’s quick enough to bring his guard back in, but in his haste he over-corrects, coming in _too_ tight and gives Shiro a free shot at his side. Ironically enough, it’s the same spot that he left open before. Keith grunts at the impact, allowing the momentum to carry him aside before sliding in past Shiro’s guard and catching the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

There’s a moment where Shiro is surprised—impressed, even. However, he’s already moving to grasp Keith at the hip and shoulder and throw him when something presses against his lips, hard and demanding. His fingers pause on Keith’s form; flutter, then tighten again, except now he’s pulling the other man closer, slanting his mouth more fully across Keith’s. He can feel Keith smile into the kiss, feel the hand tighten on the back of his neck, nails scraping his nape and eliciting a pleasant shudder. Keith’s other hand falls to the dip of Shiro’s waist, and he lets it, the heat burning through his sweat-soaked tank.

There’s a blur of movement. A sudden impact against his gut. The world spins, and when it rights itself, the floor seems to have met Shiro’s back. He blinks and shakes his head, frowning up at his opponent. Keith sits astride him, positively beaming with his hands pinning Shiro’s wrists down on either side of his head and his knees locked around Shiro’s middle. The bright and wicked grin Keith wears gives Shiro pause, stealing his breath, and he slumps back against the floor with a groan.

“Well would you look at that?” Keith crows. “Looks like it _is_ the day.”

“That’s _cheating_ , Keith,” he chastises, but his heart isn’t in it. Hell, Keith can cheat all he wants if _that’s_ how he does it. Shiro won’t fall for that trick anymore, of course, but he’ll appreciate any further attempts.

“All’s fair in love and war, I thought?” Keith teases, leaning down to give the scar across his nose a quick peck.

“You’re not gonna be able to kiss the Galra into submission,” Shiro points out, amused.

“I wouldn’t want to,” Keith snorts. He releases Shiro’s wrists and rolls back to sit on his thighs. “But I gotta take what victories I _can_ from you.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and sits up to wrap his hands around Keith’s waist. In return Keith’s arms move to cradle Shiro’s head against his chest, and he leans down to kiss the top of his head. Shiro shivers and tightens his hold, breathing deeply. Training doesn’t generally leave anybody smelling like a basket of roses, but when the sweat has yet to dry and grow stale it’s not an altogether unpleasant experience. Although maybe Shiro is a little biased towards Keith.

“It’s still cheating,” he pouts.

“It counts,” Keith denies. “I pinned you. I’m on track to beat you. I’m calling it.”

Hiding a smile in Keith’s shirt, he heaves a grandiose sigh. He tightens his arms around Keith’s middle, bending his knees just enough to plant his feet on the floor.

“Hey!” Keith yelps.

Hands on the other’s chest to hold him down, Shiro grins. He tangles their legs together and leans down to steal a kiss that Keith grudgingly gives, then lets himself fall like dead weight on top of the smaller man.

“Oh my _god,_ Shiro!” Keith gasps. “You fucking bear, get _off_ before I break a rib or something!”

“All’s fair in love and war, I thought?” Shiro parrots innocently.

Keith groans and smacks his head back against the floor.


End file.
